


Formal Introduction

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/15/01</p>
    </blockquote>





	Formal Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/15/01

Audrey opened the door, pushing her wet hair out of her face. "Yeah?" Her eyes widened as she looked over the person standing on the other side of it. "I mean, hi."

"You must be Audrey."

"I am indeed. And you are?" She was too busy looking him over to notice his eyes straying toward the knot that held her towel shut.

"Doug Witter."

"Witter, as in Pacey Witter?" Audrey stepped back and allowed him to enter the room. "Now how could he have neglected to mention that he had such a fine specimen of manhood for a brother?"

"I'm sure it just slipped his mind." Doug looked around the nicely appointed room. "So, I don't suppose he's around?"

"He is currently out somewhere doing something no doubt unspeakable to Joey. Not that the girl doesn't need it, but really, you'd think after a week and a half of slipping away at the most inopportune moments they'd have gotten the frantic need and rush out of their systems."

"They were apart for quite a while."

"Yeah. And I'm sure Pacey was celibate." She smirked at Doug's embarrassed grin. "Oh, don't worry. I've got my own private confirmation of your brother's sexual exploits."

"You slept with Pacey?"

"And give Joey a reason to claw my eyes out? I don't think so. However, I saw him with some other girl and given the direction she was headed when I saw her, I think I'm safe in assuming that Pacey's been keeping the machinery in working order."

"Which direction was that?"

Audrey grinned, running her fingers through her still wet hair. "Down." She licked her lips as Doug laughed. "You're welcome to wait here for them. I imagine they'll come in stumbling and giggling at some point to grab Joey's stuff before they head for the boat for a torrid night of sex on the waves." She headed back into the bathroom, grabbing her brush off the counter. "And what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Pacey."

"Is he in some sort of trouble? Joey told me you're one of Capeside's finest." She leaned down and winked at him. "Of course, I assumed she meant you were a police officer, but that was before I saw you."

Doug's eyes darted down to the soft curve of cleavage that threatened to spill from the towel. "I'm a deputy."

"You've got handcuffs?"

"Not on me."

"Damn." She straightened up and started brushing her hair, smoothing tangles with a practiced hand. "Is Pacey in trouble?"

"Not that I know of." Doug watched the sultry sway of her hips as she headed for her closet. She swung the door open and looked back at him over her shoulder. "I was just in town and I thought I'd drop by and see my little brother. He wasn't on the boat, he wasn't at the Ryan house, and Jen suggested I drop by here."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did." She grabbed two hangers and pulled them out, tossing the outfits on the bed. "Since I need the help of a discerning male."

"I'm nothing if not discerning."

"I thought as much." She lifted a red miniskirt and a black leather halter. "This?" She set them down on the bed and lifted a midnight blue dress with a halter-style top and a slit that ran nearly up to the waistband. "Or that."

"I like the blue."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a half-smile. "Why?"

"Well, this is nice." He stood up and gestured to the red and black outfit. "But it sort of screams your intentions. The blue," he touched the material, his hand directly above her towel-covered breast, "is more understated. Much sexier."

"Yeah?" She was breathing heavy, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he nodded, leaning in slightly.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She stared at him as he stepped back, moving to sit on the edge of Joey's bed once again, struggling to get her breathing back to normal. "The blue it is."

"Where are you going?"

"Party. Birthday party. For a friend. You could come."

"I don't know your friend."

"You know me."

"Not really."

She sat down on her bed, their knees practically touching. "Well then, you should get to know me. Ask me anything." She reached out and patted his leg, her free hand tucking the knot of her towel more securely. "Ask me where I'm from. No." She shook her head. "That's boring. Ask me something risqué."

"What are you wearing under the blue dress?"

She grinned and got up, heading for her dresser. "Well, I've got a myriad of choices."

"No. You really don't." Doug got up and walked over to her. Audrey straightened as he stood behind her, the heat from his body sending goosebumps along her skin. "You've got two."

"Two?" She asked breathlessly.

"Sexy or not."

"And you suggest?"

"Oh," Doug reached over her shoulder and grabbed a pair of black thigh highs, running his thumb over the back seam. "I always suggest sexy."

"And those are sexy?"

He tilted his head, his breath hot on her neck. "Isn't that why you bought them?"

Audrey nodded, closing her eyes as her nipples reacted to him, rubbing against the rough towel. She swallowed hard. "I suppose it is."

"So there's your choice. All taken care of."

"Is that all I'm wearing under my blue dress?" She turned, their bodies almost touching. "Or is there more?"

"Well," Doug took a step back, shrugging. "Bras. Garter belts. Panties. Whatever it is that women are wearing these days."

"So you're suggesting all of those things? Or just throwing out random lingerie items in the effort to make this awkward moment less awkward. Because if that's the case, I would suggest something less…provocative. Maybe girdle. Or…support hose?"

Doug laughed and shook his head. "Stop. You're turning me on."

"Really?" Her eyes cut quickly to his crotch. "Excellent."

They both laughed as Doug settled on Joey's bed once more. Audrey tossed the stockings onto the bed then rummaged through her drawer for a garter belt. Finding it, she tossed it on the bed as well.

She walked around to the foot of the bed and faced away from Doug, reaching out to grab the garter belt. She froze as she felt his hands at the top of her thighs, firm and warm, his thumbs brushing the sensitive inner flesh. "Should…" her voice was soft and unsure, the sexy lilt of self-assurance gone and replaced by something deeper. "Bustier?"

Doug's hands slid higher, pushing the towel up over the curve of her ass. His lips pressed against the small of her back, his teeth nibbling their way down over supple, tanned skin.

"Merry Wid…" Audrey's voice went up an octave as he gently pushed her forward. She caught herself on shaky arms as his hands framed her ass, his thumbs parting the rosy skin that shielded her clit. "Oh. Oh my…"

His tongue snaked over her clit, putting gentle pressure on the hard nub. His hands slid up to grab the bottom of the towel, tugging on it until it came loose. He pulled it down over his head, letting it fall to the floor behind him then brought his hands back to her thighs, one stroking the silky skin while the other moved higher, his fingers pressing past slick flesh to slide up inside her.

Audrey slid up the length of the bed, her arms no longer holding her. Doug moved with her, his mouth still assaulting the tender skin as his hand moved, the steady rhythm turning her soft cries into low moans of pleasure, her body pressing back against him.

Her hands clenched at the bedspread, pulling a large clump of it into her mouth as Doug slid another finger inside her, his thumb and tongue both assaulting her clit, building her moan into a scream. Her teeth closed around the quilt, her breath hot and fast as she shuddered, her orgasm crashing through her.

Her trembling slowed as Doug pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He sat on the floor, staring at her with wide, blue eyes. "I…uh…that was unexpected."

Audrey slid off the bed and sank down across from him, her chest rising and falling with each labored breath, her breasts swollen, the tips hard and tight. She licked her lips repeatedly. Her mouth opened then closed, words failing her.

"I suppose I should apologize profusely and then get the hell out of here?" Doug cleared his throat. "I should go."

"I'm pretty sure that if you attempt to leave now, I'm going to tackle you in the hallway and fuck you in front of everyone on campus." She forced herself to swallow, her throat dry.

"Yeah?" Doug asked slowly, his voice deep. "Okay then." He managed to force himself to his knees, still staring at her. "I'd hate to risk getting you kicked out of school for exhibitionism or something."

Audrey watched him move toward her, his gaze roaming all over her bare skin. "I imagine that my mom wouldn't be thrilled. I might enjoy it."

Doug's hands cupped both breasts, handling them as gently as he'd massaged her ass. "You'll enjoy it," he assured her as he bent his head, bringing one nipple into his mouth, his lips wrapped around creamy flesh.

"You may…be right." Her hand found his shirt, unfastening buttons as quickly as she could as he tasted her, his mouth moving across her skin to find her other breast. Her hands shook as she stripped his shirt off of him, leaving it dangling by one sleeve caught on his watch as she pushed him away and pinned him to the floor.

She lay above him, slowly moving down his body. Her lips made their way down the strong line of his neck and tasted his broad shoulders before continuing down, her tongue tracing his muscles as she worked her way to the tight buds of his nipples. Doug moaned as her tongue swept over one, the warm air of the room chilly against his damp flesh.

Resting on one elbow, Audrey let her other hand drift down his body, easily unfastening his belt and his slacks. She pushed his fly open, her hand slipping under his boxer briefs to the hot flesh of his cock. Doug's groan surrounded her as his hips arched off the floor, filling her hand as she began to stroke him slowly.

Fighting for control, Doug grabbed her hand and shook his head. Audrey's lower lip slipped out into a pout as she pulled away. "No?"

His free hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her down for a searing kiss. His tongue fought with hers until she captured it, sucking hard and pulling him on top of her as she rolled onto her back. Doug's knee slipped between both of hers, parting her legs as he eased down on her. He broke the kiss, hot, moist breath dancing across her skin. "Slow."

Her hands pushed at his jeans, her legs scrambling against the material to guide it down off of his body. She hooked her fingers under his waistband as Doug pulled away just enough for her to push them past his erection. "But…"

He shook his head, feathering her chest with kisses and working his way up her body. "Slow."

"I've got a party to go to," she gasped as he nibbled her earlobe, sucking on her skin as he pushed her hair out of the way of the trail of kisses that burned down her throat. "There's drinks…oh God…and fire…" Doug pressed his cock against her, the thickness bathed in the silky tangle of hair. "Oh…fuck…fireworks."

He chuckled, sending shivers through her body. "I promise you fireworks."

Her legs locked around the back of his thighs, her hips arching up off the floor. Doug forced himself away from her, looking around her room. Audrey blinked, frustration darkening her eyes as she stared up at him, her nails raking thin white streaks down his muscled stomach. Her body continued thrusting up toward him, the scent of sex permeating the heated air. "Too fucking slow," she urged.

"Con…oh…" Doug caught his breath as she sat up and wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock. "Condom?" She shook her head, his cock still trapped in her mouth. He grabbed the bedspread, his knuckles white. He sank back onto his heels as Audrey released him, climbing up his body to the bed.

Her smooth stomach pressed against his lips as she reached over him, jerking the drawer out of her nightstand and dumping the contents on the floor. She sank back down and grabbed one of the foil packets, ripping it open. She knelt in front of Doug, her legs slightly spread as she placed the condom over the tip of his cock, sliding it down with both hands, her eyes locked on his.

His body shuddered as she sheathed him with the condom then stood up, straddling his spread thighs and slowly lowering herself onto him, guiding him inside her with a practiced hand. Doug held her body, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist before he rested back on his heels, supporting her, the foot of the mattress hard against his back.

Audrey's heels dug into his ass as she tightened her legs around him, her arms across his shoulders, her hands buried in his hair. She bit his lower lip, her body clenching around him as he growled. His fingers dug into her ass, guiding her body along his cock as he thrust up into her.

"Oh yes," Audrey breathed, breaking away from his kiss and meeting his thrusts with her own wild response. "Oh. Fuck, yes." She buried her head in the hollow of his neck, her teeth nibbling skin as her hand slipped down his back, tracing over sweat-dampened skin, over his hip. She slid it between them, her fingers finding her throbbing clit.

Doug felt her shudder around him as her fingers moved over the tight nub, her muscles tightening as her teeth sank into his skin. Doug's hips arched upward, his thigh muscles protesting with every stroke as he pushed deeper inside her, every movement punctuated with the soft gasp of her breath, the harsh grunt of his.

He whispered her name as his tongue swept over her skin, tasting the salty droplets of perspiration that stained her skin. Her free hand snaked behind his neck, pulling him closer as she cried out, his thrust meeting the thick wave of her orgasm. Audrey gasped for air, begging him not to stop.

"Not stopping," Doug assured her, kissing bare skin as he pressed her closer to him, straightening and pushing them both down to the floor. Audrey watched him above her for a few seconds before moving her head, pressing her tongue to his hard, flat nipples. Doug groaned, his arms trembling as he came, burying himself inside her.

Audrey stared up at him with wide, dark eyes. Her tongue was pink against her parted lips, darting out to lick them. He held himself above her, their bodies still touching, their skin slick with sweat. He released a shuddering breath, his hips pushing toward her once more, the involuntary spasm causing her body to close around him in response.

Her eyes closed as he kissed her, lips brushing lightly before his teeth nibbled at her lip, tasting the faint traces of ravaged lipstick and the sweet push of her tongue as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down on top of her.

Doug opened his mouth to her as her hands slid down his back, kneading the firm skin of his ass. Their hips ground together as her legs tightened around his, her back arching off the floor. He groaned and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. Audrey stared down at him, her hands now flat against his chest, her nails threatening the tanned skin. "I'm just going to have to go off hearsay here, since I've never actually been with anyone else from Capeside," she kissed him, her breasts grazing her chest, "but that 'finest' label doesn't just apply to being a cop, does it?"

Doug laughed and wound his hand through her hair, threading through the silky strands as he brought his other hand up to massage the creamy flesh of her breast. "I haven't been with any of the other guys in Capeside either, so your guess is as good as mine."

She unleashed a soft moan as he teased her nipple, his thumb brushing over the hard tip before capturing it and coaxing it firmer. "Doug," she breathed. His hand slipped from her hair and trailed down her body, over her breast and stomach until it found the dark blonde tangle of hair between her thighs. "I have…have to get…" His thumb found her clit, moving over the sensitive flesh. "Have to…go."

"You can go," he assured her, his hips moving now, thrusting upwards. "As soon as you come, one more time."

His thumb teased over her clit until she was gasping, begging him to touch her harder. Her muscles tightened and protested as she met every stroke, needing him deeper. No sound escaped her open mouth as he braced his feet on the floor and grasped her hip with his free hand, pushing up inside her, falling into a rhythm of wild abandon as she raked his chest with her fingernails, breaking her silence as she tightened around him, her body pulsing with the hot rush of her blood as she came all around him, collapsing once more into a sweat-soaked crush of flesh.

As soon as she could move, Audrey rolled carefully off of Doug, easing her body away from his. He watched her through hooded eyes, tracking her movements like a bird of prey. "You…you can shower, if you want."

He nodded, pulling himself into a sitting position beside her. She moved away slightly, leaning back against her bed.

"I should shower. Again."

He nodded again, holding his hand out to her. Audrey stared at it for along moment then nodded in return, taking it and allowing him to bring her close to him, settling her on his lap. His lips were warm against her skin. "We could shower together."

"Joey and Pacey could be home any second."

"Mmm-hmm," he murmured against her skin. "That a problem for you?"

She pulled away and met his eyes, the dark blue as thick as the smell of sex. "Not at all."

Doug helped her to her feet then stood up himself, leading them to the bathroom. "Good."


End file.
